


A Sergeant For Antonio

by Hutch_HawkEye



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego, may or may not be meddling in his Father's love life. Meet a cute story of how Hank/ Antonio became a thing. This one does not happen within the canon of my Series " The Slice of Life"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Antonio’s Day with Diego, he didn’t get to many of them. His daughter, she refused to see him after the divorce, and it broke his heart. However, he wouldn’t for her to visit, he wasn’t that kind of man. He enjoyed the few nights a month, he also got time with his son, who seemed to keep growing with every passing week. What happened to his little boy?

Hank, he had given Antonio the entire day off. He’d used the time well. He and Diego had gone to the mall to pick up some soccer cleats, Diego made the 14u rep team this and needed a more durable pair. They’d gone out to lunch with Gabby at Giordano’s Pizza, and stopped in at the station for a couple of minutes to pick some paper work, that Antonio was backlogged on. Then headed out to the movies for a nice boys’ evening.

 

The Dawson’s walked through Antonio’s door to his still very Spartan home. He’d been living there a couple years, and not much had changed.

“It wouldn’t kill ya to get a vase or something Dad” Diego said as he kicked off his shoes, and started heading for his backpack.  
“It’s a minimalist design” Antonio answered back as he hung up his leather jacket.  
“If that’s what you wanna call it, sure” Diego said, as he started to head up the stairs to his room. He’d pocket his Dad’s cellphone as Antonio had hung his coat.  
“I’m going to finish my science homework. “and with that he closed the door.

 

Ok so Diego had zero plans on finishing his science homework, the assignment was stupid, and he’d do it during his spare tomorrow before class. He had other plans. To be honest, he was generally tired of his Dad working himself to the bone, logging late hours so he wouldn’t have to come home to an empty house. Diego might still be a high school freshman, but he was stupid. He also wasn’t blind. Diego knew, his Dad was utterly in Love with his boss, and to stupid to notice. His Dad at times was a lot like that dog who’d keep waiting to be given his treat, except the treat was already sitting on his nose, waiting to be eaten.

He tip-toed to his door, and pressed his ears against the wood. He could hear the faint sounds of a pen scratching on paper, his Dad was a very noisy writer. It was interspersed foot tapping to unmistakable Queen songs. As of right now, his Dad was pretty oblivious to the world. Diego swiped right, and keyed in his Dad’s rather horrible passcode, like seriously he was a cop and all he could come up with was 1,2,3,4. However right now that worked in his favour. 

Diego scrolled through the contacts, until he found Hank’s number. He tapped in   
“Beer & Pizza, my place tomorrow night after shift” and closed the phone. He’d already set up to have ‘free pizza’ text coupon for tomorrow night sent to his Dad’s phone from Giordano’s pizza. Antonio would pick it up that night, Giordano’s was his Kryptonite. Confident in his plan, Diego played games on his phone for another hour.

Diego knew it was time to head back to his mother’s place, he went downstairs gave his Dad a hug. Diego walked out the front door with a smile on his face, he wondered how tomorrow night would turn out for his Dad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THis story is full of Hank/ Antonio adorableness and Fluff. After all Hanks a gentleman. Feel free to check out the video that Antonio and Hank watch. The link is in the description.

Antonio had a pretty average, and surprisingly uneventful day at work. It was as though the city’s population of criminals had declared it some kind of criminal civil holiday. In fact, he’d spent the majority of the day doing paper work. The only break in the monotony came when he caught the view of Voight flailing off the side of his desk, before a comical crash sound followed. Hank popped up and looked around and decided nobody saw him. Antonio thought the other man was ridiculous sometimes.

He’d clocked out at five, and he couldn’t remember the last time his work day ended in the realm of regular person hours. He really wasn’t looking forward to going home to an empty house. Diego was away, the young turk had already left for his soccer teams game in Peoria, Illinois. He couldn’t even kill off time skyping with his kid. Antonio decided to hit the boxing gym and get in a few punches. He found it soothing a nice counterpoint of contemplation and dispelling his own demons, worries, fears, and what not. Antonio finally called it a day around 8:30pm and headed home.

The drive home, was nothing to right home about, no pun intended. Antonio was quite surprised to see Hank’s matte black Cadillac sitting in his driver, with said Hank leaning against it holding a box of pizza, and busily munching a slice.

“Sorry, got hungry” hank mumbled around a bite of pizza when he’d heard the other man lock his car. He didn’t even look up from the video playing on his cell phone.  
“You brought Pizza?” Antonio asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
“No, you pre-ordered it for tonight and the delivery boy left it with me.” Voight answered still not looking up from his video. Antonio was curious and peer on top of the box to see some kind of cheerleading video.  
“I ordered pizza?”  
“You feeling alright Dawson, because you texted me and said Pizza and Beer here tonight”  
Antonio definitely didn’t text him, but thumbed through his sent messages anyways, and sure enough an invite was there. His thoughts were interrupted by Hank’s voice once more.  
“Although the trail of pictographs was a bit much.” Antonio just rolled his eyes, he had a very good idea who’d sent Hank a dinner invite.

“Come on in then” Antonio said taking the pro-offered box of pizza and letting them into the house.  
“just plop that over on the coffee table, and give me a hand.” Hank did as he was told and joined Antonio in the kitchen. Where he was promptly handed a bowl of nachos and a six pack of Hard Root Beer. Which was some kind of alcoholic beer. He wondered if Ice Cream would curdle if you mixed them.   
Antonio pulled out the left over dip that Gabby had made the other night, he knew it was something Hank enjoyed. He grabbed a couple of plates and joined Hank out in the the TV room.

“Don’t break out the good china on my accord.” Hank said with an eye cocked while looking at the plates. Which he’d picked up from the dollar store, and allowed Diego to pick. He’d ended up with a dozen plastic dishes you’d give to your three-year-old, they had various TV and cartoon themes.  
“Always the best for you Voight.” Hank snorted at that and made room for Antonio on the love seat.   
“Well in that case, I want the Sesame Street plate. You can have Thomas the Tank Engine.” Antonio chuckled and handed Hank his pink and yellow Elmo and Cookie monster plate.

They settled in and started eating the pizza which turned out to be triple cheese on one half, and mushroom, onions, green pepper, sausage, black olives and pepperoni on the next. Which worked out fine, since Hank only liked plain pizza. That was news to Antonio, it turned out he’d always just pick off the toppings when the team ordered pizza. He made a mental note to just order a smaller personal pizza for Hank when the team turned a long night working.

Antonio found himself really content, he liked that Hank was there and he wasn’t alone. They’d been talking for a good hour, about basically nothing, coupled with poking fun at Ruzek, because come on it was Ruzek and it was way to easy.

“Hey Hank, what were you watching earlier?” he found it amusing that Hank’s ears turned a few shades redder.  
“Promise you won’t laugh?” the other man sounded kind of vulnerable there, and he promised not to laugh.  
“Ok, I sometimes watch cheerleading videos. Well not the Go team Go sideline stuff but the competitive All-Star stuff. I was watching this Canadian college guy’s video.”  
“Oh, well I haven’t really watched a cheer video before. Want to watch the rest of it? I have a SmartTV.” Antonio said, delighting in the oddly shy smile that spread across Hank’s usually hard face.  
“Yeah, that’d be good.” Hank said as he pulled up the video when he was given the remote after Antonio brought up Youtube. He made a note to maybe upgrade his own television.

They watched the video, while Hank pointed out things like basket tosses, and certain tumbling moves. Antonio wouldn’t say he’d ever go out of his way to watch cheerleader, however if it was on, or it was some live event he didn’t mind it. Especially if Hank was his company.

“I used to tumble, but then I broke my collar bone, three ribs, and shattered my wrist.” Hank said absent mindedly.  
“Ouch what happened?”   
“Well we made this snow jump out of ice, and well it kicked my ass.”  
“Childhood kicked your ass?” Antonio said and Hank snorted  
“Yeah pretty much, I also have a scar on my ass cheek that looks a j from tripping in the kitchen and landing on a fork when I was five. It sucked.” Antonio couldn’t help it, he had to laugh. He liked this side of Hank. A little more carefree. 

Hank looked over at the clock, it was almost two in the morning.   
“It’s almost two, I should probably get going. Erin is coming around for breakfast at six.”  
“Wow I should probably get to bed to.” Antonio said as he walked the older man to the door. He leaned on the door jam as Hank walked out.

Hank turned around, planted a chaste kiss on his cheek and said.  
“Wanna maybe do this again, Tony?” Antonio was rather stunned, and simply noddle his head. While he brought his hand up to the spot Hank’s lips had just touched. Antonio decided he liked it when Hank called him Tony. Nobody ever did. He walked back into his house, locked up, and headed upstairs and flopped into his bed. He was really looking forward to the days ahead.

 

If you’re curious about the video Hank was watching.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8kxho1rlz8

Yes there will be some more to this story.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
